1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing a pet, and more particularly, to a self-contained pet washing and grooming apparatus that is compact, collapsible and has its own power source to utilize electric tools. The apparatus also has a grooming compartment for the storage of grooming tools and accessories and extension legs for flexibility with bathing or grooming an animal.
2. Background
Various devices have been used for grooming or bathing pets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,064, issued to Mondine et al., discloses an animal bath apparatus. The apparatus is shaped like a box. While the device could be used to bathe a pet from the top, it does not provide for drainage of used bath water nor does it connect to a sink faucet. Furthermore, it is not collapsible and thus it is cumbersome to move around and takes up significant storage space. It also does not provide a power source, grooming compartment or extension legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,931, issued to McDonough, discloses a tub to be used for washing an animal. However, again, the device takes up significant space and drainage is through the bottom only. Additionally, it does not connect to a sink faucet, is not collapsible and does not provide a power source, grooming compartment or extension legs.
Numerous other apparatus have been proposed. However, none of them is particularly compact, provide a self-contained unit, offer grooming convenience, nor do they provide a useful way to handle drainage issues and do not have their own power source.
Thus, there remains a need for a pet washing and grooming apparatus which is collapsible, compact, easily portable, and provides a convenient and sanitary way to wash and groom a pet.